Surprise
by GothxLuciole
Summary: [ZoroxSanji] Qu'offrir pour conquérir le coeur d'un LoveCook ?


**Surprise**

_Pairing: Zoro x Sanji_

_Disclaimer: J'ai rien.. juste mes idées pour fantasmer_

* * *

Une nuit comme les autres sur le vogue merry: chacun dormait, d'une façon plus ou moins gracieuse. Seulement, une fois n'est pas coutume, un autre s'amusait à feindre le sommeil confortablement étalé sur le plancher du dortoir masculin. 

La raison?

Tout simplement que cette bonne raison prenait en ce moment même son bol d'air frais tout en savourant les effets nocifs du tabac.

Que faire? Quoi faire? Mais surtout comment faire?

Zoro connaissait maintenant très bien son camarade, il savait que si sa présence avait le temps d'être détectée il serait envoyé par dessus bord.

Au final, sa surprise tomberait à l'eau avec lui.

Le bretteur se remémora donc sa piteuse journée.

* * *

La halte qu'ils avaient faite sur une île aussi remplie que les autres ainsi que son capitaine se taillader vers le restaurant le plus proche. Bien sûr suivit de tout son équipage, décidé «d'en arrêter là pour les frais exorbitants de bouche» avait déclaré Nami. 

Sourcil en vrille fut ensuite directement collé aux sandales de la navigatrice, il lui déballa son amour tout en approuvant les insultes blasées de celle-ci envers Luffy.

Lui, étant plus intelligent, avait préféré s'éclipser pour se promener tranquillement parmi les rues et boutiques qui s'offraient à lui.

Manque de chance.

Non soyons plus réaliste.

Manque d'orientation.

Il s'était paumé, et tournait, puis bifurquait, puis coupait, puis se dirigea.. Bref, il avait passé sa journée dans la même ruelle à admirer les mêmes enseignes.

* * *

Au sol, Zoro leva sa main au ciel, puis compta sur ses doigts au fil des noms: «Echarbine&co, Maisonière en rien, Au Grand Mat'in, L'épéiste fourbu (magasin qui était à l'origine de sa mésaventure), Le Bar à Tous (lui rappelant autre chose), Matériel Exceptionnel, Me against Them, Le Poisson Riche..» 

Le pire c'est qu'il s'en souvenait!

* * *

Puis enfin le messie arriva! Le beau (mais pas pour lui), le grand (comme lui), le fort (moins que lui), le blond (mais lui est plus original), le sexy (y'a que lui qui doit le mater..) était là.

Il avait trouvé Zoro dans un état quasi-mort. Et malgré son statut de cuisinier nourrisseur de bouches affamées il n'aida en rien l'escrimeur. Sauf peut-être pour le reconduire au bateau à coups de pieds énergiques.

* * *

Zoro se promit de se venger pour s'être laissé faire à ce moment-là car s'il n'avait rien fait c'était tout simplement pour que ce foutu Sanji ne découvre pas la surprise qu'il venait d'acheter. 

Oui, il avouait bien que toutes les sortes de merde possibles et inimaginables se collent parfois sur lui.

Et une surprise vite tombé, vite découverte et vite réduite miettes aurait été ce genre de merde collante.

* * *

C'était le matin. 

Bruits. «Grrr»

Silence. «Hm..»

Chuchotements. «'Tain!»

Silence. «Ah enfin…»

Calme. Noir. Rêves peuplés de love-cook.

GROSSE DOULEUR.

«Putain...»

Rires.

«Je vais les découper en menu fretin.. Même le cuistot pourra pas les cuisiner..»

Zoro se leva et attrapa d'un geste rapide un de ses sabres. Luffy, Chopper et Ussop commençaient à peine de se remettre de leur fou rire quand ils remarquèrent la lame vengeresse se rapprocher dangereusement de leur corps.

Faut dire que servir d'essuie-pied à une troupe d'excités n'était pas quelque chose de jouissif, seul la suite l'était.

- Hoy, si t'as faim c'est prêt. Mais va pas couper tout ce qui bouge, sale marimo!

Zoro stoppa son geste. Il éloigna lentement la lame puis la pointa dignement sur le blond, Chopper et Ussop tombèrent tout tremblants au sol.

- Toi tu ne perds RIEN pour attendre!

- Quoi? Maintenant c'est moi? Tu veux que je t'écrase pauvre bestiole?

En réponse le bretteur ne fit que contourner Sanji pour sortir.

- Ah ah! T'as raison! Fuis! Moi Capitaine Ussop triomphe toujours de l'adversaire! J'ai même un jour terrassé un ours enragé s -

Bref, Sanji les accompagna jusqu'au petit déjeuner déjà entamé par Luffy.

* * *

La journée se déroula comme la veille. Toujours la même île car le Log Pose devait charger et toujours les mêmes erreurs, Zoro était retourné dans la même boutique et s'était perdu dans la même rue. Enfin la même personne arriva. 

Tout semblait être appris par cœur, le blond se tenait droit comme un 'I' au coin de la rue, une main dans la poche et l'autre jouant avec la cigarette à sa bouche. Il souriait à la vue de cet empoté, s'appuyant sur un de ses katana pour lutter contre la faim qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

Sanji s'avança lentement, prenant son temps pour s'amuser du spectacle jusqu'au bout. Puis il devrait envoyer son pied dans la 'canne' du bretteur, l'énervant ainsi.

- Fais ton boulot pour une fois!

Le cuistot devra refuser de l'emmener manger et le faire attendre jusqu'au repas commun. Il devra supporter le regard haineux de l'homme qui s'impatientait de sortir et de fuir son indifférence.

- Besoin de vent pour décoller, gazon? Se moqua Sanji.

- Il a besoin d'engrais le gazon figure-toi!! Alors cuisine, maintenant.

- Ce soir seulement, pour l'instant je te sors de là et je retourne aider mes tourterelles. Allez!

Sur ce, ils sortirent de la ruelle. Zoro découvrit la ville dans son intégralité, suivant le blond de près. Son regard dériva malgré lui des vitrines vers l'homme devant, sa main serrant au passage la surprise tapie au fond de sa poche. Il devait lui donner, et maintenant semblait un moment propice.

Le bretteur commença son discours mental, prépara les bons mots qui pourront toucher son cœur. Il connaissait le blond, il savait que tout pouvait se jouer sur son approche, et un faux pas arrive si vite..

- On rentre directementau bateau? Je refuse.

Bingo. Bravo Zoro. Maintenant t'as encore plus l'impression de le faire chier! Fallait juste proposer d'aller dans un endroit calme! C'est bon, à la première occasion je me suicide! Non, quelle idée... sûrement pas gâcher ma vie pour ce con.. Putain de –

- D'accord où tu veux aller?

Zoro hésita. D'abord surpris, il se retrouvait maintenant sans voix. Que d'émotions.

- Le banc là-bas, ça me semble tranquille et sans problèmes.

Il ouvrit la marche, suivi de Sanji. Ils traversèrent la foule pour arriver à petit coin de paradis, composé modestement d'un banc installé devant la mer du port. Une fois reposés le silence devint pesant, autant pour Zoro que Sanji.

La conversation commença maladroitement, par des répliques dures et vexantes. Puis arriva le pourquoi.

L'épéiste garda sa main dans la poche, tout le long de l'échange. Serrant, pliant, malaxant, déchirant peut-être son présent. Qu'importe, il n'ira jamais au bout de sa pensée.

Son état de stress était perceptible et le cuisinier s'interrogea. Il chercha le regard de son compagnon mais celui-ci déviait maintes fois, il essaya de se rapprocher sensiblement. Avec succès mais cela aggrava encore plus son intrigue, il pouvait sentir la tension émanant de l'homme.

Quelque chose clochait. Oui! Il était malade! La fièvre, le stress, les yeux embués qui fuient les questions, le repos sur ce banc reculé. Tout s'expliquait.

- C'est nul d'attendre ici, depuis longtemps Chopper t'aurait administré de quoi te retaper mon pauvre.

- Garde ta fausse compassion! J'ai pas besoin de Chopper, lui ne peut rien faire.

- Si tu dis la vérité alors t'as plus qu'à crever. Je ne connais pas de meilleur médecin.

- J'en ai pas besoin je te dis! Et même si c'était le cas.. Un de plus compétent existe.

Sanji l'observa, enfin. Enfin Zoro avait daigné le regarder, un brin énervé. Il souffrait tiens... un inconnu aurait pris le bretteur pour un cardiaque. Soudain, il réalisa le tic de Zoro, sa main nerveusement ancrée dans la poche, et un bruit lui vint aux oreilles.

Le papier froissé s'entendait et le samouraï haletant n'en faisait rien. Puis il reprit:

- Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a aucun remède, et puis de toute façon je n'en voudrais pas..

- Donc tu compte ne rien faire? Tu peux au moins me montrer ton grigri, marimo.

Zoro se figea, comment..? Il est devin ce salopardmaintenant ? Sa main trop longtemps emprisonnée ressorti d'elle-même, prenant avec elle l'objet dépourvu du papier cadeau. Du coup celui-ci alla s'échouer sur le sol.

A partir de là, l'histoire prit l'air d'un roman à l'eau de rose. La mer se teinta d'une couleur limite surnaturel, le soleil déclina lentement, créant de nouveaux reflets sur les cheveux blonds, les bruits se tapissaient dans l'ombre grandissante et les deux amoureux étaient là, vivants leur scène d'amour au ralenti.

Zoro aussi brute que toujours lança alors son cadeau à la figure du cuistot, sans se soucier qu'il le rattrape ou non. Ceci fait le bretteur s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Le regard bleuté le suivit sans comprendre pendant que ses doigts sortaient le présent.

Guidé alors par la joie Sanji se leva et vautra son corps contre celui de son compagnon. Il l'aimait, oui. Il adorait l'attention de son homme et comptait bien le remercier en conséquence.

Ne laissant aucun mot franchir ses lèvres, le blond lui donna un baiser. Rapide et délicat, le genre provocant qui n'attend que d'être réitéré de façon plus passionnée. Zoro n'esquissa pourtant aucun geste, inquiétant?

Non. Malade, d'après Sanji.

Malade, d'après Zoro. Oui, malade d'amour.

Il attira le corps svelte plus proche du sien, puis regoûta ses lèvres. Sa langue plongea presque sans attendre dans la bouche de son ami, qui poussa un petit gémissement gêné.

Sanji était pratiquement aussi excitant que n'importe quelle 'vendeuse de charme'. Pouvoir le prendre aussi physiquement était un réel délice et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Depuis le temps, depuis qu'il se mettait en tête que rien ne marcherait, depuis que ses pensées ne lui appartenaient plus, depuis l'amalgame de fantasmes, d'envies, de besoins et de désirs; Zoro n'était plus qu'un feu embrasé.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues de Sanji, puis descendirent sur son torse. Pendant que sa langue glissait jusqu'au bas du cou penché.

Sanji émettait de faibles sons et se mordait la lèvre de plaisir. Mais il se raidit en sentant qu'il était allongé sur le banc, le bretteur se plaquant sur lui. Il écarta enfin les jambes pour plus de sensations et remarqua vite fait qu'il n'avait plus de chemise. Les sensations affluaient, la tête de Zoro allait de haut en bas, jouant avec ses tétons, traçant les sillons musculaires visibles, puis s'attarda au niveau du nombril.

Le cuisinier poussa un rire doux.

- Tes boucles.. sont presque aussi agréables que ta langue.

Zoro leva la tête, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Tu me suppliera pourtant de les enlever crois-moi..

Puis, il pencha la tête et fit parcourir ses trois boucles d'oreilles le long du corps sous lui. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'entrechoquèrent à l'encontre du membre tendu et Sanji se cambra violemment, il voulu se dérober à ce toucher trop superficiel. Mais Zoro prit les mains d'ivoire dans les siennes et les goupilla au banc, continuant ainsi d'abuser de sa patience.

Le blond gémissait sans retenu et sa peau en sueur collait affreusement au bois. Il accentua ses mouvements de hanches, désespérant du malin plaisir que prenait son amant à le faire languir.

- Zoro, arrête je t'en pris.. arrête.. arrête...

Il parlait sans réfléchir, sous l'emprise de la luxure. Sa voix suave décida le bretteur à le prendre en bouche, rapidement. Une descente succincte, histoire de le satisfaire. Pas tout pour lui quand même, il était déjà assez gâté comme ça.

Il se redressa, quand Sanji passa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha pour un profond baiser. Leurs langues se mirent à danser et jouer. Puis un doigt s'y mêla subtilement, et reparti comme il était venu. Zoro le plaça à l'entrée du blond et caressa le pourtour énergiquement, mouillant de bave la 'porte du nirvana'.

Il glissa enfin son doigt humide à l'intérieur, pour le grand plaisir du cuistot. Puis un deuxième, quand il senti l'habitude des hanches qui se mouvaient d'elles même.

- Tranquille mon beau?

Sanji soupira d'aise en guise de réponse, et attrapa la main bronzée pour un maximum d'effets. N'y tenant plus il demanda:

- Fais-moi l'amour, maintenant.

Zoro se déshabilla brutalement. Et s'assit sur le banc.

- Viens..

Il attrapa Sanji par la cuisse et le fit passer au-dessus de lui. Le blond pût donc recevoir en lui Zoro. Un long gémissement parvint aux oreilles de Zoro pendant que lui-même soufflait comme un bœuf. Leur échange commença par de lents mouvements, très vite remplacés par un plaisir ineffable. Le bretteur prit les fines hanches de l'autre homme pour mieux sentir le fond. Un cri, suivit d'autres cris répondirent à Zoro. Sanji haletait fortement, empli de sueur, les lèvres et joues rouges, il attirait plus que tout l'épéiste. Il accéléra la cadence, les emmenant tout les deux au septième ciel.

Un dernier baiser passionné..

Un cri poussé sans retenu retentit, tandis que l'autre se libérait avec un profond rugissement.

Un moment après, ils sombrèrent dans une extase commune: un sommeil comblé d'amour.

* * *

Sanji referma le livre. 

- Rien que ça?

- Je trouve ça très beau pourtant.

- On voit bien que tu n'es pas un fin littéraire.. Décidément, plus pervers tu meurs.

- Alors je dois être mort depuis longtemps...

Le cadeau tomba des genoux du blond et amoureusement, Zoro embrassa Sanji, blotti dans ses bras.

_Owari_

_Ma première fic pour One Piece. J'espère que le lemon n'est pas trop nul.. Z'avez qu'à me dire!_


End file.
